In Local Area Networks an operator of a service may be interested in providing themselves with a variety of accounting information related to the users utilizing the network for accessing different services. Examples of such accounting information may be a value indicating for how long a user has utilized a specific service, a value indicating the amount of data received from and/or sent to a specific service, information regarding when the user utilized the service, and/or the number of and/or the type of transactions performed.
Today there are systems in which the access points of the network collect accounting information for each user/terminal connecting to the network via the access point. The access points then send the information to an Authentication Authorization Accounting (AAA) server by means of an AAA protocol like RADIUS or DIAMETER.
However, there may be lack of trust between a service provider, who manages a service utilized by a user, and an operator of a home network, who bill the user for utilized services. Thus, accounting information from the service provider has to be verified and authorized before it is sent to the AAA-server of the operator of the home network.